Go to The Cinema
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Hitsugaya ngajak Hinamori nonton! Kira-kira film apa ya yang mereka tonton?


**Summary**: Hitsugaya ngajak Hinamori nonton! Kira-kira film apa ya yang mereka tonton??

**Warning**: Maaf klo fic ini gaje...soalnya waktu itu (udah agak lama) Yoriko bikin cerpen, trus daripada ngga ada yg baca jadinya Yori publish disini.

**Pairing**: Sebenernya HitsuHina, tapi.......

**Disclaimer**: Tokoh2 Bleach punya Tite Kubo, tapi tokoh2 lain punyanya Yoriko.

**Go to t****he Cinema**

**-K****antor divisi 5**

**" **Tapi, banyak _paperwork_ yang harus kukerjakan,.. mengapa kau tidak mengajak Rangiku-san, Kiyone-chan, Kira-kun atau yang lainnya saja, Hitsugaya-kun?" ucap gadis bermata hazel itu.

" Kau perlu santai sejenak dari kertas-kertas itu Hinamori, lagipula......aku hanya ingin mengajakmu."

Hinamori _blushing._

" Baiklah......Hitsugaya-kun."

" Kita pergi malam minggu ini, sebelumnya kita ke tempat Urahara-san dulu, meminjam gigai, baru kita pergi ke bioskop Karakura."

Hinamori mengangguk.

" Un....baiklah, sampai jumpa malam minggu, Hinamori." ucap kapten berambut salju itu dingin, walau sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena Hinamori menerima ajakannya.

***

Akhirnya tibalah malam minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu.

**-Di Toko Urahara**

" Terima kasih ya Urahara-san." kata Hitsugaya.

" Sama-sama, Hitsugaya-taichou."

" Tapi, Urahara-san mengapa Hinamori lama sekali? Apakah ia kesulitan menemukan gigai yang pas untuknya?" gumam Hitsugaya.

" Ururu telah menemaninya, kukira dia akan menemukan gigai yang pas."

_Srekkkk_

Terdengar suara pintu ruang tamu Urahara dibuka.

" Maaf, lama menunggu.." ucap Hinamori.

" Sangat pas untuk Hinamori-fukutaichou kan?" ucap Ururu.

" Kau memang pandai memilihkan gigai, Ururu." puji Urahara.

"................"

" Hitsugaya-kun, ayo?"

"................"

" Hitsugaya-kun???"

"................"

Hitsugaya masih terdiam menatap Hinamori dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, ia terpesona melihat Hinamori mengenakan _stocking_ putih, rok selutut berwarna _peach_, syal _pink_ berpadu dengan jaket putih plus rambut dikucir dua. Benar-benar terlihat serasi.

" Manis sekali......" gumam Hitsugaya.

" Kau bilang apa Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori.

Hitsugaya tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

" E..e...ti..tidak...tidak bilang apa-apa. A..ayo Hinamori."

Urahara dan Ururu senyum-senyum sendiri.

" Urahara-san, Ururu-chan, kami pergi dulu ya? Selamat malam." ucap Hinamori.

" Selamat malam." ucap Hitsugaya.

" Malam. Hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucap Urahara dan Ururu berbarengan.

***

Setibanya di bioskop Karakura.

" Ano, film apa yang akan kita tonton, Hitsugaya-kun?"

" Aku tidak tahu."

" Lho, bukannya Hitsugaya-kun sendiri yang mengajakku kesini?"

" Iya, tapi belum kuputuskan akan menonton apa. Terserah kau sajalah."

Hinamori menghela nafas. Ia melihat poster-poster film yang tertempel di depan loket.

" Bagaimana jika kita menonton itu?" tunjuk Hinamori pada poster ketiga dari kanan.

" _Between Love and Achievement_. Baiklah, sepertinya bagus. Kau tunggu disini ya Hinamori, akan kubeli tiketnya dulu."

" Un, kalau begitu aku akan membeli makanan ringan dulu. Kau ingin kubelikan apa, Hitsugaya-kun?"

" Terserah kau saja." ucapnya dingin lalu pergi menuju loket penjualan tiket film.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori telah berada di tempat pemutaran film. Film akan segera dimulai. Terdengar lagu _opening_ film _Between Love and Achievement_ itu.

" Kira-kira film seperti apa ya?" ucap Hinamori.

**- Between Love and Achievement-**

**Prolog**

Bila remaja lain merasa bahagia apabila jatuh cinta, tapi tidak dengan Tokiyume Amira. Ia benci jatuh cinta, karena bila hal itu terjadi berarti dia akan merasa sakit, kecewa, dan yang terpenting adalah tidak dapat berkonsentrasi belajar. Oleh sebab itu, Amira berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta disaat masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Namun, walaupun sudah berupaya menjaga hatinya, Amira tetap tidak dapat menolak cinta apabila panah itu telah menancap di hatinya.

Amira kaget ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, entah mengapa ia memimpikan cinta pertamanya lagi, Hiroyuki. Amira masih ingat ketika 3 tahun lalu ia telah berjanji untuk tidak akan menangis karena Hiroyuki lagi. Hanya Hiroyukilah yang dapat membuat Amira benar-benar jatuh cinta, belum tergantikan meski ia sudah melupakannya.

" Apakah, aku tidak berhak dicintai? Setelah kutinggalkan cinta begitu lama demi citaku."

Amira menatap piala kejuaraan yang diperolehnya tahun lalu itu dengan nanar. Gelar kejuaraan yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, ponsel terbaru, komputer dan lainnya. " Juara Nasional Praktikum Fisika tingkat SMA."

" Tapi, kenapa aku belum pernah berhasil mendapatkan cinta?"

-*-

" Amira-san...." ucap seseorang menyadarkan Amira dari lamunannya.

" Erika, kau mengagetkanku."

" Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Amira menggeleng.

"Aku ingin keluar kelas sebentar."

" Kemana?"

" Ke toilet."

" Kebiasaan ke toiletmu memang tidak pernah hilang ya..."

Amira berjalan keluar kelas. Namun, di koridor depan kelas 2-5 dia melihat Ryu dan Megumi sedang mengobrol. Amira menatap mereka.

" Hei, Amira-san." sapa Megumi

" Hai juga, Megumi-san, Ryu-kun."

Amira berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

" Ryu.....apakah kau dan Megumi-?" batinnya.

-*-

" Memangnya kau belum tahu? Mereka sudah jadian sejak sebulan yang lalu. Amira, makanya kau jangan terlalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri, sampai-sampai berita tentang teman sekelas saja kau tidak tahu."

" Oh, jadi mereka, Ryu dan Megumi-?"

Ucapan Erika bagaikan petir di siang hari bagi Amira. Diam-diam Amira mengagumi Ryu. Namun, ia tidak menyangka akan merasa tidak enak seperti ini ketika dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Amira jadi teringat peristiwa sebulan yang lalu......

**-flashback**

Disamping tangga menuju lantai 3, Ryu, Amira, Kyoumi, Tanaka dan Yamato sedang mengerjakan _paper_ untuk pelajaran Matematika. Namun, Tanaka iseng bertanya kepada Ryu mengapa hingga kini ia masih tidak punya kekasih.

" Tenang saja, sehabis pertandingan basket lusa. Pasti,..... akan kukatakan."

Ryu menatap Amira. Amira yang merasa ada yang tidak beres pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Wah, siapa????" tanya Kyoumi.

Amira memberanikan diri menatap Ryu kembali. Namun, ketika Amira menatapnya, Ryu pun sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Amira yang sedang mengulum permen tersedak.

" Tokiyume, kau kenapa?" tanya Yamato.

" E....e...eh, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

" Berhati-hatilah jika kau sedang makan, Amira-san."

Amira lebih terkejut dan merasa permen itu kembali naik ke kerongkongannya saat Ryu memanggil nama depannya, ' Amira.'

" Ozumi Ryu......apa maksudmu?" tanya Amira dalam hati.

Sejak saat itulah Amira mulai mengagumi Ryu.

**-end of flashback**

Malam hari yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Tokiyume. Namun, ketenangan itu hilang ketika terdengar suara dari lantai dua.

" Aku tidak bisa belajar!!!!!" teriak Amira dari kamarnya.

" Kakak! Kau berisik sekali...." teriak Iruma Tokiyume, adiknya.

Amira keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

" Kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan, Iruma!"

Mata Amira berkaca-kaca. Iruma keluar dari kamarnya, gadis kelas 3 SMP itu menghamipi kakaknya.

" Kakak, beristirahatlah mungkin kau sudah lelah. Maafkan aku karena aku sempat marah-marah."

" Terima kasih, ya tidak apa-apa."

Amira kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membiarkan buku-buku pelajaran tergeletak di meja belajar. Ia menyalakan komputer dan jari-jarinya mulai menari lincah diatas _keyboard_ menceritakan hal yang sedang dialaminya. Hingga ia tertidur di depan komputer.

**-*-**

Kelas Amira sedang melakukan perjalanan _study_ banding ke Osaka.

" Sesampainya di Osaka nanti, apakah kita akan jadi berdialek Osaka ya?"

Tanya Erika pada Amira.

" Memangnya kau ingin berdialek Osaka ya Erika?"

" Ya, tidak juga sih... Eh, kau tahu tidak anak kelas 1 yang bernama Maki-"

Amira tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Erika yang duduk di sampingnya, ia menoleh ke bangku bis di belakangnya, ia melihat Ryu dan Megumi sedang tertawa bersama.

" Doushite.......?" bisik Amira pelan.

" Hey, kau dari tadi tidak mendengar ucapanku ya?"

" Ha?! Aduh, maaf Erika."

" Kau tidak pernah ya? merasa sebal jika ucapanmu tidak didengarkan."

" Maaf Erika, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Erika diam saja.

" Erika-san.....jangan marah seperti itu."

-*-

Sejumlah tempat telah mereka kunjungi, merekapun mengunjungi tujuan terakhir, yaitu Festival Osaka.

" Ramainya......" seru Kyoumi.

" Kau ingin belanja apa Kyoumi?" tanya Erika.

Sedari tadi Erika tidak mengajak bicara Amira, oleh sebab itu Amira terlihat tidak bersama Erika.

Amira berjalan sendirian di festival, entah mengapa sikapnya begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini, hari telah mulai petang. Tiba-tiba kepala Amira berdenyut, sejak siang tadi ia memang belum makan sementara energi yang keluar tidak seimbang.

" Konbanwa." suara seseorang mengagetkan Amira.

" Ryu! " Amira tersenyum simpul kemudian berlalu.

Langkah Amira terhenti ketika melihat rumah kaca, di depan rumah kaca tertera tulisan bahwa pukul 19.30 akan tutup. Amira membuka ponselnya.

" Masih ada 20 menit lagi,..."

-*-

" Ayo, semuanya masuk bis, sudah pukul 20.00, kita akan tiba di Tokyo sekitar pukul 22.00." ucap Bu Tetsuo," baiklah ibu absen terlebih dulu, Anzai Miho."

" Ada."

" Fusaki Ryuko."

" Ada."

" Tokiyume Amira."

Erika mulai sadar bahwa Amira belum kembali.

" Tokiyume...."

" Bu Tetsuo,.. Amira belum kembali." ucap Erika.

Sudah setengah jam lalu ketika petugas mengunci pintu rumah kaca.

" Coba kau hubungi ponselnya."

Erika men-_dial_ nomor Amira

" Tut..tut..tut."

" Tidak ada jawaban bu."

Seisi bis mulai ribut dan panik.

" Diam! Apakah diantara kalian tidak ada yang bersama Amira ketika di festival?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

" Erika, kau kan yang sebangku dengannya, mengapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

" Umm, maaf, semenjak tadi siang aku tidak mengajak Amira berbicara, karena aku tidak suka ketika didiamkan saat bicara, dan dia melakukannya padaku bu."

Bu Tetsuo geleng-geleng kepala.

" Kalian ini seharusnya lebih peduli dengan teman kalian sendiri, kalian tidak boleh sibuk dengan urusan pribadi, disaat seperti ini seharusnya kalian menjaga teman kelompok kalian sendiri. Sekarang bagaimana jika Tokiyume hilang? Atau terjadi sesuatu dengannya, apakah kalian mau bertanggung jawab?"

Murid-murid hanya diam dan termenung.

" Erika berikan nomor Tokiyume, biar ibu yang menghubunginya."

Bu Tetsuo memasukkan nomor ponsel Amira lalu mendialnya.

" Tut..tut..tut."

Bu Tetsuo menghela nafas.

" Siapa yang terakhir kali melihat Tokiyume?"

Ryu mengacungkan tangan.

" Aku melihatnya di dekat penjual topeng, mungkin sekitar pukul 7 lebih."

" Semuanya tolong bantu ibu, sebagian mencari di bis kelas lain, sebagian hubungi guru-guru, kita harus menemukan Tokiyume."

-*-

Amira membuka matanya, ia baru saja pingsan karena terlalu lelah.

" Kenapa semuanya gelap? Tidak! aku terkunci di rumah kaca, bagaimana ini? Ponselku..."

Amira tidak menemukan ponsel disakunya, ia meraba-raba lantai mencari ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundaknya.

" Aaaaaaa!!!!"

Tangan asing itu turut meraba-raba lantai dan ketika menyentuh tangan Amira, tangan asing itu menggenggamnya erat.

" Jangan!!!"

Mengetahui Amira menjerit, satu tangan asing yang lain membungkam mulut Amira.

-*-

" Tidak ada bu, Amira tidak ada di bis kelas lain." lapor salah seorang murid.

Seorang guru kemudian menghampiri Bu Tetsuo.

" Bu Tetsuo, salah satu siswa dari kelas 2-1 juga belum kembali."

" Apa?! Siapa nama siswa itu?"

-*-

" Hei, jangan takut seperti itu Amira, ini aku."

" Kenji!!!"

Amira memeluk Kenji, Kenji sedikit tersipu.

" Oh, maaf. Aku takut sekali."

Amira melepas pelukannya.

" Tapi, Kenji-kun mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"

" Sebenarnya aku melihatmu masuk ke rumah kaca ini. Tapi, kau tidak kunjung keluar, aku kira kau tersesat sehingga aku membeli karcis lalu masuk kesini. Eh...karena aku juga baru pertama masuk rumah kaca, aku sempat tersesat dan ketika itulah aku sadar bahwa rumah kaca ini akan ditutup. Ketika lampu dimatikan aku melihat kilau dari jepit rambutmu. Maaf ya, sempat membuatmu kaget."

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku berterima kasih, jika tidak ada kau pasti aku sekarang sedang ketakutan."

" Tapi, mengapa kau masuk ke rumah kaca ini sendiri?"

Amira terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Tidak ada yang peduli denganku, semuanya sibuk dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing, aku tidak dianggap, aku apakah tidak berhak......disukai seseorang yang aku sukai, mengapa seseorang yang aku sukai selalu menyukai orang lain? Kau tahu rasanya Kenji? Sakit sekali."

" Iya, aku tahu rasanya, ketika SMP akupun pernah menyukai seseorang, namun dia tidak menyukaiku."

" Ketika cintamu berbalas, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat....?"

Tangis Amira pecah.

" Sudah pernah kubilang kan? Kau jangan mengingat cinta pertamamu itu lagi,."

" Tapi, entah mengapa meski aku mengagumi orang lain, tetap saja aku masih menyukai Hiroyuki."

" Amira, kau ini sedang ada masalah apa sih? Sepertinya sikapmu berbeda.

" Entahlah, aku sedang tidak nyaman di kelasku. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, aku merasa teman-temanku tidak ada yang peduli denganku."

" Amira-san, aku sahabatmu juga kan? Aku mengenalmu sejak kelas satu SMA, sejak saat itu aku merasa menemukan sahabatku. Jika mereka semua tidak menganggapmu, aku masih menganggapmu kok, aku peduli padamu.."

" Kenji-kun..."

" Satu lagi, bila orang yang kau suka tidak menyukaimu, kau boleh suka padaku, aku pasti akan menyukaimu juga." ucap Kenji sambil terkekeh.

Amira tertawa.

" Dasar Kenji...."

" Jadi, ayo kita keluar dari sini. Festival masih berlangsung. Hanya rumah kaca ini yang ditutup. Bisa tolong kau hubungi guru atau teman-teman?" tanya Kenji.

" Ponselku tidak ada, mungkin jatuh di sekitar sini. Ponselmu sendiri?"

" Haha, tertinggal di bis."

Mereka berdua lantas mencari-cari ponsel Amira.

" Jangan bersedih lagi ya? Setelah keluar dari sini aku pinta kau jangan bersikap sedih dan cuek lagi. Mana Amira yang ceria itu?"

" Ya, terima kasih Kenji." kata gadis berambut panjang itu.

" Ini! Kutemukan ponselku!" tambah Amira.

Amira lalu membuka ponselnya.

" Ha?! 10 panggilan tak terjawab."

Amira menghubungi Bu Tetsuo agar lampu rumah kaca dinyalakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian lampu di dalam rumah kaca menyala. Kenji dapat melihat wajah Amira yang pucat.

" Eh, kau kenapa?"

" Aku tidak apa-apa tenang saja."

" Ayo, kita keluar dari sini, kita cari pintu keluar, sebentar lagi pasti petugas dan yang lainnya datang kemari."

Amira berjalan mengikuti Kenji. Namun, pandangan Amira berkunang-kunang saat hampir tiba di pintu keluar.

" Aku tidak kuat lagi..."

Sesaat kemudian Amira kembali tak sadarkan diri.

" Amira, tadi kau bilang bahwa kau mengagumi seseorang, memangnya siapa?" Kenji pun menoleh ke belakang.

" Amira!!!"

-*-

Bu Tetsuo, beberapa guru dan murid serta petugas rumah kaca berjalan menuju rumah kaca tersebut.

" Jadi, Amira di terkunci di rumah kaca. Lalu, Kenji dimana ya?" ucap seorang murid.

" Jangan-jangan mereka berdua di rumah kaca. Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah kaca hingga terkunci seperti ini, lampu dimatikan pula." ucap murid yang lain.

" Memangnya Amira dan Kenji saling mengenal?"

-*-

_Cekrek_

Terdengar suara bunyi pintu keluar rumah kaca dibuka. Terlihat Kenji yang kebingungan karena Amira tidak sadarkan diri.

" Imamura Kenji!" teriak Bu Tetsuo

" Amira! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" ucap Erika.

" Mengapa Amira tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Kyoumi.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Amira?" tangis Erika.

" Ini semua tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

Tangis Erika semakin menjadi.

" Apakah kau melakukan pemaksaan terhadap Tokiyume?!"

" Tidak pak, sungguh tidak."

_Plakk_... wajah kiri Kenji terkena tamparan Pak Chio.

" Keterlaluan kau..." ucap Bu Tetsuo.

" Tolong semuanya dengarkan aku!! Aku tidak melakukan hal yang kalian fikirkan!! Saat itu sekitar pukul 19.10 aku melihat Amira memasuki rumah kaca sendirian, namun lama sekali ia tidak kunjung keluar. Sebagai temannya, tentu saja aku khawatir, aku memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah kaca untuk mencarinya. Akupun sadar bahwa pukul 19.30 rumah kaca akan ditutup dan lampu dimatikan. Sayangnya karena aku baru pertama kali masuk rumah kaca, akupun sempat tersesat. Ketika lampu telah dimatikan aku melihat Amira terduduk di lantai. Kami sempat mengobrol beberapa saat. Ia bercerita padaku bahwa tidak ada yang peduli dengannya, semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, itulah yang membuatnya menangis."

" Jadi begitu kejadiannya?" tanya Bu Tetsuo.

Kenji mengangguk, " Aku telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jika kalian semua tidak percaya, tanyakan pada Tokiyume ketika ia telah sadar. Satu lagi, mungkin dia pingsan karena tidak makan seharian."

Semua tertegun

" Jika memang benar begitu, maafkan bapak." ujar Pak Chio.

" Ya pak, tidak apa-apa."

-*-

" Ibu, kakak telah sadarkan diri!" teriak Iruma.

Ibu mendekati Amira yang terbaring di kamarnya.

" Ibu, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di rumah?"

" Kau diantar oleh teman-temanmu, katanya kau tidak sadarkan diri di rumah kaca."

" Kakak istirahat ya...." ucap Iruma.

Iruma dan ibu meninggalkan kamar Amira.

Amira meraih ponselnya.

" Halo, Kenji....."

" Amira...mengapa kau menelponku? Sudahlah istirahat saja dulu."

" Aku ingin berterima kasih atas semuanya."

" Iya. Seorang teman memang seharusnya saling menolong kan?"

" Baiklah, itu saja. Selamat malam Kenji."

" Ya. Malam Amira."

-*-

" Apakah kau yakin, Kenji tidak melakukan apapun padamu" tanya salah seorang teman.

Teman-teman mengerubungi Amira ketika esoknya ia telah berangkat ke sekolah.

" Dia hanya mencoba menolongku, sungguh kami tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh."

" Sungguh?" tanya seorang lagi.

" Tentu saja......sudah dulu ya teman-teman." ucap Amira lalu pergi. Ia menghampiri Erika yang tengah membaca buku di kelas.

" Maafkan aku ya Erika....saat itu pikiranku sedang kacau, sehingga aku tidak terlalu mempedulikanmu."

Erika menutup bukunya.

" Tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maafkan aku ya?"

Amira mengangguk. Kedua teman itu berpelukan.

" Eh, ngomong-ngomong ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas, kau berencana kemana?" tanya Erika.

" Mmm....mungkin dirumah saja, kau sendiri?"

" Aku akan pergi ke Hokaido, mengunjungi nenekku. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau belajar menyetir saja, waktu itu kemampuan menyetirmu kan masih payah...."

Amira tertawa.

" Iya baik.....jangan lupa oleh-oleh dari Hokaidonya ya?"

-*-

Ini adalah hari kelima liburan musim panas, Amira sedang menyiram bunga di halaman rumahnya. Ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya di jalan. Amira menoleh tetapi ia hanya melihat sekilas mata seseorang itu, seperti orang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang itu mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah Amira. Amira meletakkan alat penyiram bunga dan mengejar orang bertopi itu. Pemuda bertopi itu berjalan makin cepat karena mengetahui Amira mengikutinya.

" Tunggu!!!!"

Pemuda bertinggi 170 cm itu menghentikan langkahnya. Amira dan lelaki itu kini hanya berjarak 10 meter.

" Yuki....apakah kau, Hiroyuki?"

Pemuda itu tidak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Amira.

" Topi yang kau kenakan itu adalah topi yang kau kenakan saat kita tamasya kelas pada saat kelas 6 SD, iya kan? Yuki.....?"

Pemuda itu memalingkan badan dan melepas topinya. Kini terlihat wajah tampan yang tidak dilihat Amira selama 5 tahun itu.

" Iya kau benar, Yume...ini aku."

Amira berkaca – kaca. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Hiroyuki. Mereka berdua terpaku. Amira hampir tidak dapat berkata apa-apa di hadapan cinta pertamanya itu.

" Mengapa dulu kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku? Aku terkejut sekali saat tahu kau pindah ke Amerika."

" Maaf, Yume."

" Tak apa, aku telah lama memaafkanmu. Kau sedang berlibur disini?"

" Iya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu...ada urusan."

Dada Amira terasa sesak.

" Jadi, inilah sikapmu setelah kita tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun! Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Kau lupa? Aku belum memberimu jawaban atas pernyataan perasaanmu 5 tahun yang lalu."

Hiroyuki terdiam.

" Selama 5 tahun semenjak kau pergi, aku mencoba untuk melupakan semua tentangmu. Tapi entah mengapa sulit sekali." ucap Amira.

Keadaan hening.

" Aku.....juga menyukaimu...Yuki." tambahnya.

Hiroyuki tersentak. Senyumnya merekah. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hiroyuki berdering.

" _Kau ada dimana sayang? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi_."

" Tunggu sebentar lagi. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Hiroyuki menutup teleponnya.

" Kekasihmu?" tanya Amira pelan.

" Ya, namanya Yume, Yume Aikawa. Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama di Boston, kebetulan dia juga orang Jepang."

" Aku mengerti...."

Kini Amira sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

" Betapapun kejamnya kau padaku, aku telah memaafkanmu.....tidak apa-apa Hiroyuki....aku mengerti. Namun, aku minta jangan panggil aku Yume lagi jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu kembali....panggil saja Amira atau Tokiyume. Sayonara...."

Amira berjalan meninggalkan Hiroyuki.

" Tunggu.."

Hiroyuki meraih tangan Amira. Namun, Amira tidak membalikkan badannya.

" Terima kasih karena kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, terima kasih atas segalanya, terima kasih karena kau pernah memberitahuku bahwa aku adalah cinta pertamamu. Semoga kau bahagia Hiroyuki, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

Hiroyuki tiba-tiba mendekap Amira, memeluknya erat.

" Lepas.....lepaskan aku Yuki!!"

" Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku yang telah membuatmu menderita selama 5 tahun ini, aku tahu mungkin permintaan maafku tidaklah cukup."

" Sudah kumaafkan!!" isak Amira sembari meronta dari dekapan Hiroyuki.

" Semoga kau juga bahagia...dan dapat memperoleh cita dan cintamu kelak, Amira Tokiyume...." bisik Hiroyuki.

" Kau juga ya...."

Kini Amira dan Hiroyuki sama-sama menitikkan air mata.

" Selamat tinggal......Hiroyuki."

Amira melepas pelukan Hiroyuki lalu berlari menuju rumahnya. Kristal-kristal bening membasahi pipi Amira, hatinya merasa tersayat-sayat.

" Yuki, kenapa nama kekasihmu juga Yume? Tapi, bukan aku? Yuki, begitu mudahnya kau melupakanku dan mendapatkan gadis lain, sementara aku disini masih terbayang tentangmu...."

-*-

"Amira, percayalah jika waktunya telah tiba kau akan mendapatkan cintamu."

Itulah pesan Erika yang selalu diingat Amira hingga kini, hingga ia menjalani tahun terakhir kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Seperti baru kemarin rasanya Amira merasa hatinya hancur mengetahui nama kekasih Hiroyuki sama dengan nama panggilan Hiroyuki padanya.

" Akan ada tamu, para mahasiswa dari Universitas Boston." ucap Amira kepada organisasinya di kampus.

" Kita akan bekerja sama untuk melakukan penelitian." tambahnya.

-*-

Amira terburu-buru menuju laboratorium. Menurut teman satu organisasinya, tamu mahasiswa dari Boston telah tiba di aula kampus. Namun, kertas rencana penelitian tertinggal di laboratorium. Sehingga dia kembali untuk mengambilnya. Setelah mengambil kertas-kertas itu Amira setengah berlari menuju aula.

_Brukkkkkk……_

Amira menubruk seseorang hingga kertas-kertas itu berhamburan.

" Maaf, saya terburu-buru." ucap Amira.

Saat seseorang yang ditubruk Amira itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Amira terkejut bukan main.

" Hhh....Hiro........yuki.......Hiroyuki-kun?!!"

" Yume?!!!"

" Kau?? Yuki?"

" Iya, aku salah satu tim dari Universitas Boston itu."

Amira tersenyum.

" Akulah ketua penelitian dari Universitas ini. Bukannya dulu aku sudah bilang, jika kau bertemu denganku lagi, panggil aku Amira atau Tokiyume. Bakayaro!"

" Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Amira."

Amira berkaca-kaca.

" Aku juga....Yuki."

-* The End *-

Terdengar suara isak tangis di tempat duduk bagian tengah.

" Hoi, Hinamori...! Kau menangis?"

Hinamori mengusap air matanya.

" Kasihan sekali Amira, aku berkhayal jika aku berada di posisinya, yang memiliki kisah cinta pertama sesakit itu."

" Tapi cinta pertamamu tidak seperti itu kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Nee?"

" Apa kau keberatan, jika aku memiliki kekasih bernama Hinamori?"

Hinamori_ blushing._

" Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

" Ah...kau ini payah. Sudahlah lupakan saja....ayo kita pulang, Hinamori."

Tanpa Hitsugaya kira, Hinamori mengecup pipi kanannya.

" Aku tidak keberatan, Hitsugaya-kun."

Terlihat semburat merah di wajah Hitsugaya.

*SELESAI*

Mohon review-nya ya tmn2, he maaf ya klo fic ini aneh bgt..........

Makasih.


End file.
